Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Odd has got a crush on the new Lyoko warrior! He's ready to take a chance but will XANA get in the way or will they forever stay friends?
1. Just Ask Her

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 1**

**Just Ask Her**

The alarm clock buzzed and the numbers blinked '7:00'.

Ulrich Stern's hand reached from under his covers and hit the alarm clock.

He got up and stretched out his arms to see his roommate Odd Della Robia putting on his sneakers.

"Odd? Your up early," Ulrich said to his friend.

"Well its eggs and bacon day today," Odd replied. "And good thing your up. I have to ask you something."

Ulrich sat up and scooted to the edge of his bed. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a crush on a really close friend, like really close?" Odd asked.

Ulrich blushed and turned his head. "Uhh, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Odd plopped back onto his bed. "Well I guess its time you knew." He drew in a breath and sighed. "I have a crush on Dani."

"Dani?" Ulrich said with surprise. "You mean our Dani? Danielle Van Hansen?"

"Yup," Odd started to blush. "That Dani."

"Bravo Odd," Ulrich clapped. "Since when did this happen?"

"After being partnered up with her for that science project," Odd explained. "She was so nice and so close to me I..."

"Easy Romeo," Ulrich reached for his clothes and pulled them on. "I don't need to know THAT much. So you gonna ask her out?"

"What?" Odd jumped. "And sabotage our perfect friendship? No way!"

"How perfect has it been?" Ulrich asked. "We've only been assigned that project for 2 days."

"Well, Angel is perfect."

"Huh? Who's Angel?"

"My nickname for her. I've been calling her that lately and she doesn't mind. See how close we are."

"Well she is the only girl who hasn't mentioned your feet. Might as well ask her out," Ulrich suggested.

"Shut up Ulrich!"

The two walk out of the room together and head down to breakfast.

"Just ask her. Come on Odd. Where's the daring Odd? The Odd that has dated every girl at Kadic?"

Odd shrugged and the two were silent the whole way to the cafeteria.


	2. Here She Comes

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko. **

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Here She Comes...**

The cafeteria was flowing with chatter from the other Kadic students.

The conversations were between new music, celebrity gossip, and catching up on homework.

Yumi Ishiyama walked to her friends and laid her tray on the table. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"Odd's got some news," Ulrich said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

"Oh come on Odd! Come clean!" Ulrich said giving a friendly nudge.

Odd dropped his fork on his tray and laid his head in his hands. "I like Dani," Odd said.

"Whoa! Really?" Yumi said shocked. "Who knew?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lighten up will ya?" Odd said embarrassed.

"You should ask her out," Yumi suggested as she scooped eggs to her mouth.

"What? Now you too? What do guys not understand! I don't want to!" Odd said slamming his fists on the table.

"Well why?" Yumi asked.

"He doesn't want to ruin their friendship," Ulrich said through his mouthful of croissant.

"Well here she comes," Yumi replied.

The three turned to the door to see Dani Van Hansen, Aelita Schaffer, and Jeremy Belpois walk in.

They grabbed their trays and picked up some breakfast.

"Don't say anything okay?" Odd whispered.

"Morning!" Aelita chirped. "How are you guys?"

"Just peachy right Odd?" Ulrich nudged his friend.

Odd nudged back. "Fine thanks."

"By the way Odd," Dani started. "I need some help with the project so when can you help?"

"Yeah Odd?" Yumi chuckled. "When can you help?"

Odd gave a soft kick to Yumi's leg. "Yea I can help. How about now? We might get extra credit if we turn it in early."

"Sure thanks!" Dani said with a smile. She got up and tossed her breakfast in the trash. "See ya guys!"

"What's with you Odd?" Jeremy asked. "You seem tense."

"He likes Dani," Ulrich replied. "And he won't ask her out."

"Really Odd?" Aelita said. "That's so nice! You totally should!"

"Yea whatever!" Odd slammed his chair which shook their table. "I'm leaving!"

He threw his breakfast in the trash and ran out the door.

"Wow, I never thought-," Jeremy was paused by a beeping from his laptop.

He pulled out his laptop and his screen blinked.

"An activated tower? Come on guys!" Jeremy replied.

"What about Odd and Dani?" Yumi asked.

"I'll get them," Ulrich said. "You guys go ahead."

The team raced out the cafeteria and parted.


	3. Taken

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Taken**

"So I think this wire should go here," Dani said picking up a red wire.

Odd and Dani were in the gym finishing up on their science project.

"This is totally gonna get an A!" Odd cheered.

Dani laughed and continued to connect wires.

Their project was a scale model of a power saving windmill fan. Odd happily watched Dani work on the windmill.

_Maybe I should ask her out, _Odd thought to himself. _The worst thing that could happen is no, right?_

"I'm finished!" Dani replied happily. "We're done!"

She hopped up and wrapped her arms around Odd. He blushed and hugged back.

"Let's turn it in," Dani said as she packed up the leftover materials.

"Uhh Dani?" Odd started.

"Yes Odd?" Dani asked still picking up materials.

"I wanted to ask you something." Odd scratched his head in nervousness and bit his lip.

Dani turned around. "Yea, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that-," The gym doors flung open, cutting Odd off. Jim was at the entrance.

"Oh hey Jim," Dani said. "We were just about the leave."

Jim stood at the doors silent.

"We got permission from Ms. Hertz if that helps," Odd replied.

Jim slowly walked towards the two.

"Jim? Jim?" Odd said uneasily. He grabbed Dani's hand and slowly backed up to the rear entrance.

Jim stopped in his tracks, raised his hand, and sparks flew attacking Dani. She flew back and hit the wall with impact.

"Dani!" Odd yelled. "Whoa!"

Jim picked up and Odd and threw him against the wall next to Dani.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

Jim came over and grabbed Odd, giving Odd a chance to look in Jim's eyes. The eye of XANA flashed.

"It's XANA! Run Dani!" Odd shouted.

Dani hopped on her feet and raced for the door.

Sparks flew from Jim's hand and attacked Dani. She fell hard and became unconscious.

Jim picked her up and hauled over his shoulder and did the same with Odd.

"Hey! Put me down!" Odd yelled.

He started to pound and hit Jim's back and move around.

Odd squirmed his arm to his pants pocket and pulled out his phone and rapidly dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered.

"HELP! JIM IS TAKEN OVER BY XANA! HE'S TAKEN- AAH!" Odd was screaming into the phone but suddenly got cut off.

Jim's hand zapped Odd, leaving him unconscious and causing him to drop his phone.

"Odd? Odd?" Jeremy rapidly typed on the supercomputer. "Odd!" The connection got cut off after that.

"Jeremy?" Aelita replied from the scanner room. "Is everything okay?"

"No! Odd and Dani has been taken by a possessed Jim!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Where are there?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. We got cut off. We better deactivate the tower. Starting up the process." Jeremy typed rapidly on the keyboard.

The scanner doors slid open and the three stepped in.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita."

The scanner's beams scanned each of the three.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita."

Jeremy's screen showed the three avatar ID cards slowly load.

"Virtualization."

A light flashed and Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita dropped into Lyoko; they landed in the desert sector.

"The tower is northeast. Better hurry. I'm gonna track down Odd and Dani. Here are your vehicles." Jeremy replied.

The overwing and overbike appeared in front of the Lyoko warriors.

They hopped on and rode towards the tower.


	4. No Air

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story! ****:)**

**Chapter 4**

**No Air**

"What was that?" Dani yelled. "Odd?"

"I'm right next to you!" Odd replied. "Calm down!"

"I can't see anything! It's way too dark!" Dani cried. "What was that?"

"It was probably as tree?" Odd sugguested.

"There is absolutely no way that is tree. It's weight couldn't have shaken us that much." Dani replied.

"Not to mention its super dark." Odd stood up and cupped his mouth. "HELLO!" His voice echoed back at the two.

"That is no tree! What is on top of us?" Dani said.

Odd coughed and plopped himself on the floor. His head fell on Dani's shoulder, coughing some more.

"Its hard to breath in here isn't it?" Dani asked.

Even though she couldn't see Odd, she could feel his head nod.

"Please deactivate the tower guys," Dani whispered.

She started to sweat and heard Odd's breathing slow.

Dani's eyes started to flutter shut.

* * *

><p>"We got them all Jeremy," Ulrich said.<p>

"Good job guys," Jeremy replied. "You're just a few blocks away from the tower."

"How's Dani and Odd?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy sat quietly then replied, "I did a full search on the surrounding areas of Odd's phone and-,"

"There's nothing is there?" Ulrich finished for him.

"Nothing." Jeremy's head dropped and lifted when he heard beeping. "Uh-oh! XANA alert."

"We see them Jeremy," Aelita replied. "Tarantulas. Four of them to be exact."

The spider-like creatures roared and moved to attack position. Lasers fired from their cannon-legs.

"Watch out Yumi!" Ulrich gasped as he saw a laser fly towards Yumi.

"AAH!" Yumi devirtualized as the laser hit her torso.

* * *

><p>"You okay Yumi?" Jeremy asked from the supercomputer room.<p>

"I'm fine," Yumi muttered lying in a scanner. "I'm gonna go find Odd and Dani."

Yumi scrambled to her feet and rushed to the elevator.


	5. A Kiss She Will Forget

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story! ****:)**

**Chapter 5**

**A Kiss She Will Forget**

Odd's eyes shot open to see nothing but endless darkness.

His breaths were short and his forehead was wet with sweat.

"Dani...," he whispered.

He can hear the slow breaths of Dani right next to him.

His hand moved to his right to feel Dani's hand next to his.

His hand traveled up her arm and felt her silky brown hair. The feeling of the soft tendrils comforted him and triggered his next move.

He leaned in closer and lifted Dani's head. It didn't awake Dani and Odd was determined to do this.

He couldn't see Dani's face but could map out her face in his head.

He tenderly kissed Dani's cheek and figured out the way to her lips.

He lifted his lips away from Dani's head and laid her carefully next to him.

After that, his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p>"Odd!" Yumi shouted as she walked through the dense forest. "Dani!"<p>

Yumi's footsteps crunched the loose twigs on the ground.

She looked behind her to notice that she was a good distance away from the factory.

She decided to walk towards the Hermitage.

"Odd! Dani!" Yumi yelled. All she could hear was her voice echoing back.

She could see the Hermitage in the distance and ran towards the building.

"Dani! Odd!" she yelled at the house. "Where are you?"

Yumi scouted the front porch and the bushes around the front of the house.

"Where are you?" Yumi screamed.

She sat herself down on the broken porch swing and thought to herself.

Her eyes stared at a spot on the ground then wandered to the left then right.

"What is that?" Yumi walked to the right side of the Hermitage where she spotted something shining.

As she creeped towards the side of the house, the large shiny block was a metal hutch.

The large hutch door hinges were rusted and the glass was broken.

The metal was scraped and it seemed to have weigh a ton. The hutch was covering manhole.

Yumi tried to push the hutch but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Odd! Dani!" Yumi banged the metal hutch. "You in there? It's Yumi!"

"Yumi...," a hoarse voice whispered. "Yumi..." It was Odd.

"Odd? Odd! Hang in there!" Yumi screamed.

She pushed and pulled the hutch but it wouldn't move. She pressed her ear as close to the ground as possible to hear Odd and Dani.

"It's hot...," Odd whispers. "Can't breath..."

"Odd! Don't give up on me! Odd!"

But Odd was silent.

* * *

><p>"Run Aelita! Run!" Ulrich screamed.<p>

Aelita ran toward the tower.

Two tarantulas were battling with Ulrich, which makes Aelita fresh bait for the other two.

Ulrich jumped in the air and stabbed his saber into the tarantula's eye.

He grabbed his other saber and stabbed it into the other.

The two tarantulas blew up and the sabers fell into Ulrich's hands.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich dashed to Aelita's side.

Aelita sprinted toward the tower and the other two tarantulas attacked her.

"Aelita!" Ulrich screamed as he ran towards her.

He thrusted his sword that stuck into a tarantula's eye.

"One down, one more to go," Ulrich said to himself.

Aelita dodged the lasers from the remaining tarantula.

"Energy Field!" Aelita chucked a pink energy ball at the monster.

The tarantula attacked with a counter-attack laser which blew up the energy field.

The tarantula started up its lasers and shot them at Aelita.

Ulrich jumped up, with a saber in his hand, and blocked Aelita from the laser.

The laser hit the sword, bounced off, athe attacked the tarantula.

"Thank you Ulrich!" Aelite cooed.

Ulrich nodded. "Go get that tower."

Aelita ran into the center of the tower where she was lifted to the second level.

She stepped in each of the three rings when a screen popped up.

_Aelita. _It read as she placed her hand on the screen.

_Code._ The word on the screen appeared. _Lyoko. _Aelita typed.

"Tower Deactivated," Aelita replied.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy followed.

A large flash appeared and covered the whole world into a time warp.


	6. Confrontation

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 3: Take a Chance**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story! ****:)**

**Chapter 6**

**Confrontation**

It was the end of a long day at Kadic and the students were heading to their rooms for bed.

The Lyoko team on the other hand, we're wide awake.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were hanging out together in Jeremy's room.

"So did you bother to tell her Odd?" Ulrich asks Odd.

"Uhh..," Odd stammered. "Kinda..."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Jeremy asks as he types on his keyboard.

"Well I sorta did something..." Odd started to blush.

"What did you do Odd?" Ulrich asked really curious.

* * *

><p>"So do you think Odd ever asked her?" Aelita asks Yumi.<p>

Aelita and Yumi were talking to each other over the phone.

"Well he had to!" Yumi replied. "He had to enough time to do it!"

"Hey girls!" Dani greeted as she walked into the dorm. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Aelita said at the same time.

"We're just chatting," Aelita said nervously.

"Cool," Dani replied.

"So did Odd tell you anything when you were trapped in that hole?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing at all," Dani said. "Why?"

"Are you sure? Nothing about crushes?" Yumi replied.

"Well, he did ask me about crushing on other friends," Dani said. "Like that?"

"Kind of," Aelita replied. "Anything about you or him?"

Dani looked at Aelita with a confused look. "I'm going to bed." Dani crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"She hopeless," Aelita whispered into her phone.

"Then Odd didn't tell her," Yumi sighed. "More like he's hopeless!"

"Yeah," Aelita chuckled. "Well good night. See you later."

"Good night bye."

* * *

><p>"Night Odd," Ulrich said.<p>

"Night," Odd replied.

He fluffed his pillow and laid down to sleep.

The kiss... why did he do it? What was it supposed to mean to him and her?

His thoughts about the kiss swam in his head as tried to sleep.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

New to my fanfiction?

Wondering what this is for?

I add an Author's Note to every fanfiction story I write.

It is to inform, add extra details, or explain things in my story.

Date Started: January 7, 2012

Date Finished: January 23, 2012

**Chapter 1**

~Odd is never up early so Ulrich is surprised!

~Ulrich blushes because he obviously has a crush on Yumi! His close friend!

~If you read Episode 2, that is where the nickname 'Angel' originated.

~I nicknamed Dani 'Angel' because 'Princess' was taken as Aelita's nickname, and Angel was my second choice.

**Chapter 2**

~Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani sort of appeared out of no where. Sorry!

~I know, I know. Dani wasted her breakfast!

**Chapter 3**

~Jim was controlled by XANA just so he can kidnap Odd and Dani.

~I'm not sure if France has power saving windmill fans? :)

~Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were already in the factory because of the activated tower alert.

~Dani and Odd were trapped in the same manhole Odd was trapped in. (The episode where XANA traps Odd in a manhole and tries to drown him)

**Chapter 4**

~XANA tries to kill Odd and Dani by tipping over a large "thing" and tries to suffocate them in the manhole. I based it from the episode where XANA traps Ulrich and Yumi in sauna and cooks them alive and also the episode where XANA tries to drown Odd in the manhole.

~I tried not to use the word 'tarantula' too much.

**Chapter 5**

~The chapter name is to represent Odd kissing Dani and Dani forgetting because of the Return to the Past and her being unconscious.

~Odd was hallucinating because of the heat and just went for Dani.

~I couldn't think of anything large enough and something made of metal to cover a manhole, so I used a hutch. This is what I was thinking. Imagine it made with metal - img2/l0kmpNAAYw5_-*/fyVMtP8A

~I kind of mixed a lot of stuff into that Lyoko scene.

**Chapter 6**

~Yumi doesn't live in Kadic so Aelita had to call her.

~Yes, Odd did drop hints, but Dani didn't get it, so she doesn't know.

**Hope You Enjoyed The Story!**

**Thank You So Much For Reading!**


End file.
